five_nights_at_springtrap_wikifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Springtrap: The New Reborn
Ah, você está procurando pela versão antiga e clássica de Fnast? Então você está a procura de Five Nights at Springtrap Five Nights at Springtrap: The New Reborn ("O Novo Renascimento", em inglês) é um Fan Game de Five Nights at Springtrap em desenvolvimento desde Junho de 2018. O jogo trás de volta Springtrap, dessa vez fazendo parte de uma linha do tempo não oficial de Fnaf, que se passa depois de Fnaf 3 e antes de FFPS Sinopse Um assassino, um adolescente, e uma pizzaria abandonada desde 1993, o que poderia dar errado? TUDO! O assassino escapou de um incêndio e agora está se refugiando na antiga Freddy Fazbear Pizza! As condições do lugar são deploráveis, afinal, se passaram mais de 30 anos desde o fechamento dela! Um adolescente curioso quer dar uma de machão e decide ficar 5 noites naquela pizzaria, fingindo trabalhar como guarda noturno lá, as portas do escritório já não funcionam mais, então, como ele poderá sobreviver? Outras coisas O jogo está atualmente parado por um motivo desconhecido. O jogo tem uma gama de 10+ animatronics revelados, sendo eles: Burned Springtrap(Burntrap), Ennard Free of Baby(FB), Scrap Baby, Burned Marionette(Burnette), Poltergeist Freddy, Poltergeist Bonnie, Poltergeist Chica, Poltergeist Foxy, Poltergeist Fredbear e A.O.F. Galeria Teasers Traposo escuro 2.png|O primeiro teaser do jogo, mostrando Burntrap Traposo escrito 3.png|O Primeiro teaser do jogo clareado Traposo Esquerda Escuro.png|O Segundo teaser do jogo Traposo Esquerda Escrito.png|O Segundo teaser sem estar escuro, revelava a mecânica de direções com o jogador na porta esquerda com Burntrap prestes à atacar. A escolha é sua escuro.png|O Terceiro teaser do jogo, revelando Burnette A escolha é sua escrita.png|O Terceiro Teaser do jogo clareado, mostrando a frase "Deixe-me te ajudar", revelando que ela seria um animatronic não hostil. Burned Springtrap Gameover.png|O Quarto teaser do jogo, revelando a tela de game over de Burntrap. ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser escuro.png|O Quinto teaser do jogo, revelando Ennard FB. ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser clareado.png|O Quinto teaser do jogo clareado ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser 2 escuro.png|O Sexto teaser do jogo, Ennard FB fica aparente neste teaser ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser 2 clareado.png|O Sexto Teaser do jogo clareado, quando clareado revelava que Ennard FB ainda tinha as partes de Funtime Freddy ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser 3 escuro.png|O Sétimo teaser do jogo ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser 3 clareado.png|O Sétimo teaser do jogo clareado, quando clareado, ele revelava que Ennard FB ainda tinha as peças de Ballora ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK dnv! Teaser 4 escuro.png|O Oitavo teaser do jogo ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK dnv! Teaser 4 CLAREADO.png|O Oitavo teaser do jogo clareado, quando clareado o teaser revelava que Ennard FB ainda tinha as peças de Funtime Foxy Poltergeist Animatronics teaser escuro.png|O Nono teaser do jogo Poltergeist Animatronics teaser clareado.png|O nono teaser do jogo clareado, quando clareado, ele revelava Poltergeist Bonnie e Poltergeist Chica Abomination Of Souls imagem Escura.png|O Décimo teaser do jogo As alucinações do Futuro, imagem escura.png|O Décimo Primeiro Teaser do jogo, nomeado de "Alucinações do Futuro", mostrando dois animatronics, sendo um deles bastante semelhante à Mousy. As alucinações do Futuro, imagem escura clareada.png|O Décimo Primeiro teaser do jogo clareado E de sua natureza proteger os inocentes escuro.png|O Décimo Segundo teaser do jogo, mais uma vez mostrando Burnette FNAST TEASER escuro.png|O Décimo Terceiro Teaser do jogo, mostrando Burntrap retirando sua máscara. FNAST TEASER clareado.png|O Décimo Terceiro teaser do jogo, quando clareado, além da frase "Tudo o que foi mostrado não é nem o começo", é possível ver o olho de um animatronic ao fundo, cujo formato da cabeça se assemelha à Mousy ou Ritta FNAST TEASER 2 escuro.png|O Décimo Quarto teaser do jogo, mostrando Ennard FB FNAST TEASER 2 clareado.png|O Décimo Quarto teaser do jogo clareado, quando clareado, além da frase "Vocês não sabem nem da metade", a silhueta de um animatronic semelhante à Mousy ou Ritta aparecia ao fundo FNAST TEASER 3 escuro.png|O Décimo Quinto teaser do jogo, mostrando Scrap Baby FNAST TEASER 3 clareado.png|O Décimo Quinto teaser do jogo, quando clareado, além da frase "Ainda tem muito o que não sabem", a silhueta de Tom the Dog aparecia ao fundo. Burnaptrap entrando teaser escuro.png|O Décimo Sexto teaser do jogo, bastante semelhante à um dos teasers de Fnaf 2 Burnaptrap entrando teaser clareado.png|O Décimo Sexto teaser do jogo clareado, assim como no teaser de Fnaf 2, o teaser quando clareado revelava uma câmera do jogo, no entanto, o mapa é diferente do mapa do jogo e esta câmera não existe no jogo, a frase "14 dias" também pode ser vista no teaser. In Game ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|A animação do menu do jogo, que mostra Burned Springtrap ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif|A animação do menu do jogo, que mostra Ennard Free Of Baby ezgif.com-optimize.gif|A animação do menu do jogo, que mostra Scrap Baby ezgif.com-gif-maker (2).gif|A animação do menu do jogo, que mostra Burned Marionette ezgif.com-gif-maker (3).gif|A animação que aparecia quando você ficava inativo por 2 minutos no menu Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Five Nights at Springtrap: The New Reborn